A Fixing Charm Mix Up
by Raining In Your Heart
Summary: A charm gone wrong has left two people glued together to each other.


_This my entry into l0stinl0ve's Magic Competition at HPFC. I chose to go with with spell category picking out fixing charm as my spell. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

Draco frowned a little bit as the smoke began to clear. He went to wave his left hand in the hope of getting the smoke away from his face, but as he did he felt a tug someone was holding his hand. "Get off me." He said to what he assumed was a girl because the hand that he had a hold of his was soft. He yanked his hand away, but it wasn't happening it was almost like it was stuck but he said anyway "Let go."

"It won't come apart." said an airy voice.

"That's cause you're not letting go." Draco responded trying not to get angry, but he could feel his frustration with this girl rising. He wasn't to sure who it was, but it wasn't to long before all the smoke had cleared and he could see who it was that was holding his hand. "Looney.." He frowned looking at the girl stood before him.

"Yes." Luna said tilted her hand a little bit looking at Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand again "What did you do?" He snarled at her.

"Nothing." She told him softly and simply "I was just working on a spell and felt this tug. Then the next thing I know there's tones of smoke and I'm holding your hand." She explained a little more for him because that was exactly what she knew had happened.

"Well, let go." Draco told her.

"I'm trying." She said trying to pull her hand away, but she just ended up tugging on Draco's a little bit.

"This is your fault." He informed Luna.

"I think maybe it's both of our's fault." She stated airily.

"I highly doubt that." Draco responded still trying to get his hand free.

"Would you please stop that?" Luna asked him trying hold her arm still "Your going to hurt me or yourself if you don't." "Why should I care this was your fault."

"I don't believe so." Luna responded softly.

"Well, then what do you think happened then." Draco responded placing his free hand on his hip.

"I think that maybe we merged our spells somehow." Luna replied to him nodding her head. "I mean I was working on a fixing charm. What about you? What spell were you doing because I saw you doing something with your wand."

"That's none of your business." He retorted to her.

"Draco." She simple said looking at him.

"What!" He said to her.

"You need to tell me what you were doing or we're never going to be able to get ourselves apart." Luna explained to him.

Draco frowned there was no way that he want to tell Luna what it was that he was doing if he was able to get around it however, by the way she was looking at him he knew that she was going to find out. "Just tell me." She asked him.

He bit down on his lip a little bit looking at Luna. He then looked down towards where their hands were joined together "An attraction charm" He mumbled.

"Huh.." Luna said straining to hear what Draco had told her.

He gulped a little bit and said a little bit louder "And attraction charm."

"Oh." Luna mouthed looking at him.

"Yes" He responded "Now hurry up and undo this." He responded tapping his foot against the floor. The two were in the library and both knew that the smoke would cause some attraction of the other people in the room and that was the last thing that Draco wanted to have happen after all he couldn't have people thinking that he was seeing Luna.

"Okay okay." Luna responded thinking about the best approach to sorting out there probably. After a few moments of her being in thought she put out "What if we try cast the spellings again just the opposite person saying it."

"Yeah sure." Draco replied looking at her.

"Okay." Luna smiled softly. She held up her wand and pointed it against their hands "On the count of three." Draco nodded his head pointing his own wand at their hands "One, two, three." Luna said and after the number three both mumbled the charms. Both felt their hands heat up a little bit but nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Draco sighed looking at her.

"Give it a moment." Luna responded and the two waited a moment. After a few moments there was a small popping sound and the two were pushed apart from each other.

"Yes." Draco said to him as he saw his free hand. "Well i'm off now Looney."

"Okay." She responded softly.

"Don't be telling anyone about this." He told Luna.

"Sure." She smiled at him a little.

Draco nodded his head and then turned and walked away from Luna. She was then left wondering who is was that he had used the attraction charm on.


End file.
